Social media resources provide vast opportunities for individuals to engage in electronic communications and share information across a multitude of different computing platforms. For example, due to the popularity of small portable devices, mobile applications for social networking have become increasingly popular for those who like to stay connected even when away from home.
When an event is attended by a large group of people, there is limited opportunity for event-goers to share information with one another or to interact with elements of the event.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way for individuals to share information concerning an event and to participate in evaluating aspects of the event, the results of which can be made available for sharing with one another.